


Her Imzadi

by Hawkerin



Series: The New Stuff of Legend [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkerin/pseuds/Hawkerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riker and Deanna get a little push in their relationship from Rose, Alex and Evander. This starts as a challenge that may only be a one shot or might become the intro to something much longer. (Happens after A Thorn in Rose's Side) [Riker, Deanna], [12, 10, Rose]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Prompt was to take the last sentence from a novel and turn it into the first sentence of my story. Bonus points if you can name the novel! I've had this plot bunny running through my head for a while now. Reviews will help me decide if this becomes a full story or stays as this one shot. Let me know what you think, please!

"Welcome home... Imzadi..."

 

Riker paused in the doorway as the words echoed through his mind. It had taken quite a bit of convincing on the part of their new friends before he and Deanna had given in and taken those last steps towards deepening their relationship. He smiled as he considered how playful the trio was together. Alex, Evander, and Rose seemed to be so different and yet, such a perfect match at the same time. He wasn't sure if it was the telepathic bond that they shared that made them so in tune with each other or if they would have been that adorable no matter what.

 

He was brought out of his musings by the sight of Deanna entering the room with two glasses of wine. She smiled at him and offered a glass as he met her on the sofa. "Penny for your thoughts," she said and tilted her head thoughtfully.

 

"Oh, I was just thinking about the Doctors and Rose. Why did it take so much persuasion from them to get us where we are now?" Will asked her as he leaned in for a sweet kiss.

 

"Mmm," she hummed happily. "I think it had something to do with the appropriateness of working together or something like that."

 

"Ridiculous excuse. Why did you ever listen to me?" he responded and accepted more kisses from her as she shifted into his lap. Their own telepathic link, established years ago, was wide open between them and each could feel the other's passion rising. Both of their hearts began to race with growing excitement.

 

"Not sure, but Rose was certainly right when she told me that having the telepathic link made the sex sooooo much better," Deanna gasped as Will began to suck on her neck hard enough to leave a mark.

 

"Did we give them the date and coordinates for the wedding before they left?" he mumbled between wet kisses. It was thanks to them that they were together like this at all, it would be a shame for them to miss it.

 

"Evander grumbled about it, but Rose promised they'd be there," she replied and turned in his lap so that she was straddling him. She took a moment to pull her turquoise dress over her head and threw it somewhere behind her.

 

"Enough chit chat, Ms. Troi. We can discuss the guest list more later," he told her as he took in her glorious form.

 

Deanna tossed her long, dark hair over her shoulder as she threw her head back and basked in his adoration of her body. She ground her hips against the hardness she could feel, still encased in his black uniform trousers. Reaching for the zipper, she began to unwrap her prize. This was yet another night that would continue to strengthen and solidify the permanent link between their minds that was sure to help them keep the other happy and safe.


	2. Meeting the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Yes, I've decided that the one shot is turning into another full story. This will soon take us to a point after Ménage a Troi, but for now, we are jumping back to the time when Will and Deanna were dating on Betazed, before the Enterprise. Please review!!

Chapter 2 – Meeting the Past

 

Rose, Alex, and Evander were exploring some underwater ruins. Her Doctors had provided a device that was some kind of futuristic diving mask. It fit around their necks and created a transparent bubble around their heads, continuously supplying the perfect mix of breathable air. They couldn't talk to each other through it, but with their telepathic connection, they didn't need to.

 

~'So, what was this place before it was at the bottom of the ocean?'~ Rose asked them.

 

~'Atlantis,'~ Evander replied and smirked at her shocked expression.

 

~'Seriously?'~ she asked.

 

~'Well, yes... Sort of,'~ Alex replied. ~'Atlantis proper was mostly destroyed, but this was a nearby community that sank in the destruction of it all. The cities were very similar, so you wouldn't really see any difference in the day to day life.'~

 

~'It's beautiful. Even like this. Can we go back and see it when it was new?'~ Rose wondered.

 

~'If you like. I'm not particularly keen on getting back into a toga though, thank you,'~ Evander grumbled.

 

~'Well, we already know how good I look in a toga, right Rose?'~ Alex preened, sending both of them his memories of their trip to Rome when they had been turned to stone.

 

~'Very handsome. As long as I'm not mistaken for Fortuna,'~ she teased.

 

~'Why do I have a feeling that I've seen myself in Roman attire before?'~ Evander questioned suddenly, his brow furrowed in confusion.

 

~'What?!'~ Alex asked as he searched through his memories and came across his experience with Donna in Pompeii. ~'Caecilius! Why did you regenerate with the face of Caecilius?'~

 

~'Oh, I really hope that I just copied his face and it wasn't a version of me,'~ he groaned, clearly not pleased with that possibility.

 

~'No matter what the case, there isn't any way to change it. Let's plan our little trip, and at least we know you'll look just as handsome in a toga, love. Mmm, easy access,'~ Rose teased and began swimming back towards the TARDIS.

 

Rose and her Doctors had kept up the routine of separate date nights from time to time, but they planned for this to be a shared date. The three of them were attired to blend in during their visit to Atlantis and worked together to pilot their beloved ship to their destination.

 

As soon as the ship landed with its usual thump, Rose checked the scanner to see that they had landed in the right place. They usually just dashed out the doors, but Rose had a feeling that if they landed in the wrong place with all of them attired in togas, there might be a problem. Sure enough, it didn't look like they landed on Earth from the enormous, unfamiliar flowers that she saw on the screen.

 

"Doctors, I don't think we've landed quite where we planned," she called to her husbands.

 

"What?" Evander grumbled and looked over her shoulder. "Oh! This is even better! I mean, we should change clothes, but Alex, we're on Betazed!"

 

"Really?" Alex called back as he popped his head around the console. "What time period? Don't want to land there too early or they wouldn't be welcoming of off-worlders."

 

"2361. Nothing to worry about," Evander replied and tugged Rose by the hand back towards the wardrobe room to change again.

 

Alex ran after them and caught up easily to take Rose's other hand. "We could go to the theatre! Lovely theatre on Betazed," he suggested.

 

"I thought Rose might like to walk through the gardens. We could pack a picnic. What do you think, darling?" Evander questioned with a pleading look.

 

Rose looked back and forth between her Doctors as she considered their suggestions. "Well, a show at the theatre probably wouldn't be until later, yeah? We could go for a picnic first and then see a show later, couldn't we?" she asked them.

 

"Sure, yeah. Whatever you want, love," Alex replied, failing to hide the slight disappointment that his suggestion was relegated to second place on the agenda. "Dress for a night out then. Wouldn't want to be late just because we needed to change clothes again."

 

Rose parted ways with them in the wardrobe room as she went to look for a dress. The TARDIS would make suggestions that were appropriate for the planet and time period if she asked.

 

Alex and Evander wandered through the wardrobe room. They both decided that they would try something different for this trip. Rose was going to dress up for their date and they wanted to impress her as well. Approximately half an hour later, all three of them met back at the entrance to the wardrobe room and the Doctors froze as they stared at what the other was wearing. They had somehow managed to choose the exact same suit. Alex had paired his burgundy velvet suit with a black shirt and matching tie, while Evander had chosen a white shirt and black waistcoat.

 

"My, my. Don't you two look handsome," Rose told them admiringly as she ran her hands down the soft velvet of their lapels.

 

"What are you wearing that for?" Evander questioned Alex indignantly.

 

"I wanted to look nice for the theatre. Why are you wearing that? Not really your style is it?" Alex responded as he looked over the suit on his partner.

 

"Don't see why not," he replied and buttoned up the jacket, offering Rose his arm, which she took happily before snagging Alex's arm as well.

 

"You both look fantastic, so you can stop comparing," Rose insisted as she pulled them both from the room and back toward the kitchen to gather their picnic. The knee length skirt on her pale green dress swished around her legs in soft ruffles. She had covered the short sleeves with a black jacket at the recommendation of the TARDIS since the weather on Betazed was known to shift rather suddenly and it was best to be prepared.

 

As the trio walked out the doors of the TARDIS, they found themselves in a beautiful garden. There was a lovely tinkling noise that sounded almost like little bells ringing nearby and Rose looked around to see if she could discern where it was coming from. The Doctors noticed this and chuckled.

 

"That, my darling Rose, is the sound of the Muktok flower. They only grow here on Betazed and can live for hundreds of years," Evander said softly and guided her towards the sound.

 

They walked with their arms linked together, Evander carrying their picnic in a bigger on the inside cooler. As they approached the area, they saw a young couple standing together nearby, laughing at something. There were only two Muktok flowers in the garden, though the sound had made Rose think there should be far more than that.

 

"How can those two little plants make all that noise?" Rose wondered.

 

"The plants are slightly telepathic. They sound much louder to telepathic species such as yourselves," the woman nearby answered. "Welcome to Betazed."

 

"Thank you. I could go into a slightly more detailed and scientific explanation of the flower's biology, love, but I think you'd probably prefer hers," Alex told her, disappointed that he couldn't impress everyone with his superior knowledge.

 

"You can dazzle me with all that later. I'm Rose, and these are my husbands, Alex and Evander," she said in introduction to the couple.

 

"Very nice to meet you. I'm Deanna and this is my Imzadi, Will," the dark haired woman replied with a friendly smile.

 

"Imzadi?" Rose asked, looking to Evander for an explanation of the word that didn't seem to translate.

 

"Ooh, difficult to explain, darling. There's a telepathic link created, similar to the first level of bonding for us, though Betazoids don't require touch the way we do, and I believe it starts out as a much weaker connection..." Evander tried to convey the different type of bonding.

 

"Something like that," Deanna laughed. "Will and I have chosen to create a bond between us. It is permanent, and there can never be another Imzadi for us, even if the relationship ends. The strength of the telepathic link, as you called it starts out very weak, but he couple can strengthen it by strengthening their relationship over time. Since Will is human and I'm only half Betazoid, it is taking him a while to learn how to use it," she explained, smiling fondly at Will.

 

"I'm doing my best, you know. It's not like this was part of the telepathic training at the Academy," he responded and tickled her side.

 

"Ah, are you in Starfleet, then?" Alex asked at the mention of the Academy.

 

"We both are actually, though I'm on leave to study psychology here for the time being," Deanna replied.

 

"I've been stationed here for now, but you never know when I might get transferred to a Starship," Will added.

 

~'Starfleet? You've got to be kidding,'~ Rose thought to her husbands.

 

~'Nope. A few of the official logs got displaced in time and the entire Star Trek franchise was based off of the real stories they found in there. The records of the show were lost in the wars before what humans at the time thought was first contact with aliens and the United Federation of Planets as well as Starfleet were formed without actually having been influenced by past humans making a fiction of it,'~ Alex explained telepathically.

 

"You should be aware that you need to shield your thoughts around here to keep those conversations private," Deanna warned them and Rose looked at her wide-eyed.

 

"Oh, did we..?" Rose gasped.

 

"Don't worry, love, I'm sure it sounded more confusing than anything. You see, we're time travellers and Rose isn't as experienced as we are," Alex explained.

 

"Time travellers? That's impossible," Will argued.

 

"Now there's a word that we've decided doesn't apply to our lives anymore, right you two?" Evander teased.

 

"The Stuff of Legend, that's us!" Rose laughed. "Now, we were about to have a picnic. Would you care to join us?"

 

"We would be delighted," Deanna replied as she took hold of Will's arm the way Rose had her partners.

 

They walked together towards a clearing by a large pond and Evander pulled a blanket from his bigger on the inside pocket to spread on the ground. Both Will and Deanna raised their eyebrows at that.

 

"You think you're so impressive," Rose teased.

 

"As you well know at this point, darling, I _am_ so impressive," he countered and knelt down to start pulling things from the little cooler.

 

"Bigger on the inside," Alex told their new friends with a wink.

 

Will and Deanna gaped at the sheer quantity of items that came from the small container, thinking there had to be some kind of replicator or teleportation technology inside to keep it going. Rose laughed at their confused looks and grabbed a container that she knew was filled with chips.

 

"Mmmm, you spoil me, love," she sighed as she eagerly stuffed a few of the greasy treats into her mouth.

 

"What have we here? Things from your planet?" Deanna asked curiously as she looked over the items.

 

"Nope! Well, not from our planet," Alex told her with a gesture between he and Evander, "But Rose is originally from Earth, so mostly things from her planet."

 

"But, she isn't human. She's telepathic, I can feel it. And not in the way of the few human telepaths I've run across," Deanna argued.

 

"Yes, well, I sort of did something to save them a while back that ended up with me sort of changing species," Rose admitted sheepishly.

 

"But that's.." Will began.

 

"What did we say about impossible?" Alex interrupted and nuzzled his nose against Rose's playfully. "Rose doesn't exactly like to follow the rules of impossible."

 

"It was some kind of accident, then?" Will asked curiously.

 

"Yes and no. I absorbed the whole of the Time Vortex and became his sort of goddess. I decided to change species using those powers so that I could stay with him," Rose explained with a beaming smile.

 

"You see, Evander and I come from a very long lived species, and against our better judgement, fell in love with a human. Understand that I'm over a thousand and he's over two thousand. The life of one precious little human would be over in the blink of an eye, but she promised forever, and found a way to deliver on it," Alex added, still slightly awestruck at what the Bad Wolf had given them.

 

"That's wonderful," Deanna responded, her eyes slightly glassy. "How are you adapting to being telepathic now, then Rose? It can't be easy after being raised as a human."

 

"It's lovely actually, I was able to form a bond with him before I changed, so it was more the other physical changes that threw me, really," Rose replied.

 

"It's not quite what you're thinking, Deanna, our species are touch telepaths. So she isn't being bombarded by strangers' thoughts, just the two of us that are bonded to her," Evander interjected.

 

"And what does that mean exactly?" Will wondered.

 

"It means that we can feel what the others are feeling and can talk to each other in our heads. It's wonderful really, being able to feel their emotions, what they like and dislike," Rose explained with a little smirk at the last part that made Deanna blush and Will chuckle.

 

"Well," Alex squeaked, clearly embarrassed by the implications. "Feel free to have some of whatever you'd like. Most of it is from twenty-first century Earth, but there appear to be a few of Rose's favourites from other planets as well."

 

"What century did you say we were in now?" Rose questioned around a mouthful of chips.

 

"The twenty-fourth, darling. I brought some of that Venusian hot chocolate that you like," Evander said as he handed her a thermos.

 

"Oh, Doctor, you two are really turning on the charm for this date," Rose sighed as she poured a cup for herself. "Would you like some?" she asked their new friends.

 

"I'd never turn down the offer of chocolate," Deanna replied. "Did you have any other plans for your visit to Betazed?"

 

"We're taking Rose to the theatre!" Alex announced proudly and took her hand to lace their fingers together.

 

"Might not compare with Mozart, yeah?" Rose teased.

 

"We never actually made it there outside of the dream world, did we?" Alex mused. "We should definitely try that trip again, without the alien invasion this time."

 

"I'd hardly call one love-sick Ornithian an invasion," Evander argued.

 

Deanna laughed at their banter and Will just shook his head, still not believing their audacious claims of time travel.

 

"Will, unfortunately, is on duty tonight and I have a paper due tomorrow. But, perhaps our paths will cross again. Will you be staying long?" Deanna wondered.

 

"Probably not after the play. We had actually been aiming for Atlantis when we ended up here," Evander admitted.

 

"Maybe if you'd let me drive once in a while, we might get where we planned for a change," Rose teased.

 

"Cheeky, you forget who's giving you lessons," Alex countered.

 

"Well, it was lovely to meet you in any case. Perhaps we'll meet again," Will said politely as he shook each of their hands and helped Deanna back to her feet.

 

"Thank you for sharing your picnic," the half-Betazoid added with a wave.

 

Their trip to the theatre was extremely romantic, as they had chosen a sweet love story to watch. They enjoyed themselves immensely, especially when they got to save the entire theatre from a telepathic attack. One of the actors had set up a device that sent out a painful telepathic pulse to everyone in the building, in the hopes of creating a hostage situation. Rose and her Doctors however, found the device quickly and disabled it. While they were affected by the pulse, their telepathy functioned slightly differently and they were able to sneak out of the room before the perpetrator noticed them. Once the device was destroyed and the authorities contacted, they went back to the TARDIS to finish off their date night with more private recreational activities.

 

"Have I mentioned how much I really like you two in velvet?" Rose purred as the rubbed her hand down the lapels of each of their jackets appreciatively.

 

"Mmm, I don't think you have, love. Are these suits something that we ought to keep handy in the future?" Alex asked, pulling her hips tightly against his own.

 

"Maybe," she replied with a wink.

 

"Perhaps we should find you something in velvet as well, so that we can enjoy a similar experience?" Evander suggested as he pressed up against her from behind and the Doctors sandwiched her between them.

 

"I was thinking of Listanian silk, myself," Alex suggested. He pulled Rose's jacket off of her shoulders and tossed it over the railing in the console room.

 

"Oh, that does sound like a plan. Although, at this particular moment, I think we are all wearing far too much of anything," Evander told them both with a mental caress that had all three of them closing their eyes and groaning.

 

Rose grabbed both of their hands and pulled them through the door towards their bedroom. As much as she liked the spontaneity of console sex, it wasn't the most comfortable. And after spending the whole day snuggling into velvet clad arms, she was in the mood for something a little softer.

 

With their clothes shed fairly quickly, the trio curled up into their large bed together. Limbs tangled, loving words whispered between them, and all of them found themselves floating on clouds of love in their minds. Each of her Doctors made love to her with gentle strokes and soft caresses. Alex and Evander even whispered words of encouragement to each other and all of them could feel the connection between the two men shifting as well. Their relationship had been more of an understanding partnership towards Rose to this point than feelings of love for each other, but as time passed in their marriage, that was changing.

 

As they all snuggled together, everyone satisfied several times, Alex and Evander wrapped their arms over Rose and rested on the waist of the other Doctor. She smiled at this change in their partnership and with an understanding look between them, Alex and Evander leaned over her and kissed each other softly on the lips. They smiled as the kiss broke and all three fell into a peaceful sleep, wrapped in loving arms.


	3. Welcome to the Enterprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this, I've been trying to get through my other stories before I start school in September and this got put on the back burner. Anyway, I hope you like it so far!! Please review!

Chapter 3 \- Welcome to the Enterprise

 

Dressed back in their usual clothes the next day, they decided to wait a bit for their trip to Atlantis. They could feel the TARDIS urging them towards something else. As Rose looked at the sensor readings on the monitor, she tried to make sense of what she was seeing. She was getting quite good at flying the TARDIS with her husbands, though they didn't let her fly it alone. But her knowledge of time and space was still lacking compared to theirs and always would be. She didn't go to the Academy for over a century to study those things and they still didn't know how she had gained the knowledge of speaking and reading Gallifreyan.

 

"Doctor?" she called, knowing that either of them could help, she didn't differentiate which of them she needed. "What does this mean?"

 

Evander looked over her shoulder at the monitor to see what had caught her interest. "That, darling, is an alert that indicates a species has gained technological knowledge beyond their evolutionary path. Most likely, some more advanced aliens left something behind and it is affecting the development on their planet. The TARDIS lets us know when these things get out of hand and need an intervention," he explained.

 

"Where is our problem this time?" Alex questioned from around the time rotor.

 

Evander groaned before responding, "Sigma Iotia II. Again!"

 

"Again? Someone did this to them before?" Rose asked.

 

"It's complicated, love. You remember how we told you that it was stray mission logs that clued Roddenberry into Starfleet before he made the Star Trek series? Well, what happened with the Iotians was one of those logs. They made an actual episode almost exactly like what really happened. Before Starfleet made a rule about not interfering with less advanced species, one of their first ships visited Sigma Iotia II. And one of their officers left behind a novel set on Earth in the 1920's involving gangsters and whatnot," Alex explained.

 

"And, the Iotians are extremely talented in the art of mimicry and reverse engineering. When they were visited again by the Enterprise crew, they found that their entire society had been reformed to follow the rules set out by the Gangsters in the story. Captain Kirk managed to work out something that would allow Starfleet to come in and guide them back toward a more stable construct, but before leaving, their chief medical officer left behind his communicator," Evander continued.

 

"So, we have to go and retrieve it before they blow themselves up or something?" Rose wondered.

 

"Not exactly," Alex replied. The TARDIS is giving us coordinates for the best point to intervene and prevent any major timeline deviations."

 

"Alright, then, let's go!" Rose told them with a tongue-touched smile.

 

"Allons-y!" Alex agreed and flipped the lever that activated the materialization sequence. The trio danced around the console with well practiced ease and landed with a comfortable thump.

 

"Let's see where we are then," Evander announced as he switched the monitor to display what was outside. "Some sort of warehouse from the looks of it."

 

"Sounds like as good a place to start as any," Rose told them and headed towards the doors.

 

Rose and her Doctors exited the TARDIS and were surrounded by stacks of large boxes. There didn't appear to be any windows in the room and there was a slight vibration all around them.

 

"We are definitely on a spaceship. I can hear the engines," Alex informed them.

 

"And judging by the symbols on these crates, I'd say that it's a Starfleet ship. The Old Girl probably planned that meeting with those two on Betazed for just this reason," Evander added.

 

"You mean we might see Will and Deanna again already?" Rose asked excitedly.

 

"I wouldn't doubt it," Alex said with a grin.

 

"Stay where you are and raise your hands above your head!" a deep voice ordered from behind them.

 

The trio complied instantly, quite used to being arrested in their lifestyle. They turned to see a group of officers in gold and black uniforms, two of them pointing weapons at them threateningly. The officer that had shouted at them to begin with stood at least a head taller than the others. He had dark skin and deep ridges down the centre of his forehead.

 

"Would you care to explain how exactly you managed to penetrate the shields of a Galaxy Class Starship with your... shuttle?" he questioned forcefully.

 

"Shuttle?! My TARDIS is the most advanced spacecraft..."  Evander protested, but was silenced by a sideways bump from his wife.

 

"It was a bit of an accident, yeah? Piloting error," she added with a glare toward  Evander . "Could you tell us where we are exactly? We got a bit turned around," Rose requested, trying to sound both polite and harmless.

 

"You are aboard the USS Enterprise," the Klingon officer responded.

 

"The Enterprise? Really? Which one? I mean, obviously not the first one with a Klingon security officer. This technology doesn't look quite advanced enough for the F, or even the E, I suppose,"  Alex rambled excitedly as he took in their surroundings.

 

"Silence!" the officer shouted at him angrily and tapped the badge on his chest before speaking. "Worf to bridge. Captain, the three intruders claim to have come aboard accidentally. Scanners show them to be unarmed."

 

"Very good, Lieutenant. Bring them to the Observation Lounge," the voice of the Captain replied.

 

"Aye sir. You will follow me," he growled at them and they put their arms down before following the grumpy security officer.

 

"Galaxy Class, that would make this the Enterprise D, wouldn't it?" Alex commented as they were led down the corridor to the turbolift. "Bit early for Klingon officers yet, isn't it? Things are still fairly tense between Starfleet and the Klingons for a few more decades."

 

"I am the first Klingon officer in Starfleet ,” Worf answered.

 

“How did that happen?” Evander asked.

 

“My parents were killed in battle and I was adopted by humans as a child," Worf informed them curtly.

 

"Oh, but that's brilliant! The compassion of the human race strikes again," Alex beamed and Rose grinned happily next to him.

 

The ride in the turbolift had them reaching the bridge very quickly and they were ushered into the Observation Lounge before they could catch more than a glance at the ship's controls. Upon entering the room, Rose and her husbands all broke into wide smiles at the sight of their new friends from the day before.

 

"Deanna! Will! It's so good to see you again," Rose squealed and moved to embrace both of them in a hug.

 

"I'm sorry?" Deanna questioned.

 

"Oh, have we not met them yet? What year is this?" Rose asked, worried that she'd muddled the timelines.

 

"2366, now what do you mean by not met us yet?" Will  queried , having stood from his chair.

 

"Ok, well, we met them five years ago in their timeline and it was only for a couple of hours, darling. They might not remember us," Evander told Rose.

 

"Wait a minute, five years ago? On Betazed?" Deanna asked, her brows furrowing in thought as she tried to remember when they might have met these people before. "Oh! The picnic! You three claimed to be time travellers."

 

"Oh my god, you're right, Counsellor," Will  realized .

 

"So you have met these people before, Number One?" asked the man sitting at the head of the long conference table.

 

"Yes, sir. Very briefly while I was stationed on Betazed," he replied.

 

"Sorry, we're being rude, aren't we? I'm Rose and these two are my husbands, Alex and Evander," she introduced them with a wide smile.

 

"Captain Picard," he replied and stood to shake her offered hand. "You seem to be acquainted with Commander Riker and  Counsellor Troi. This is Dr. Crusher and Lieutenant Commander Data," the Captain informed them.

 

Evander looked at Data curiously and asked, "What in the world are you?"

 

"I am an android," Data replied simply.

 

"An android is an officer in Starfleet?" Alex questioned incredulously.

 

"O i! Y ou're both being rude, Doctors," Rose chastised them.

 

"Yes, well, that's me all over," Evander responded, not taking his eyes off of the gold skinned android that was seated at the table.

 

"What are the three of you doing here?" Deanna asked, hoping to redirect the conversation towards the original purpose of this meeting.

 

"Well, we were following readings that indicated a disruption in the timelines around Sigma Iotia II. It would seem that their last interactions with Captain Kirk's group influenced them with technology inconsistent with their development and we need to intervene before things get rather messy," Alex explained.

 

"What a coincidence, the Iotians contacted Starfleet recently to discuss trade agreements and that is precisely where we are headed," Picard responded suspiciously.

 

"Well then, we can help each other!" Rose told him happily.

 

"Rose, you seemed rather surprised that we didn't remember you from that little picnic five years ago. Do you remember everyone you meet so vividly in your travels? I know you said something about different physiology before," Deanna wondered.

 

"Oh, no. It's just that it was only yesterday for us," she replied.

 

"Yesterday?" Deanna gasped.

 

"Look, I told you before, despite some of the incredible things that I've seen in the intervening years, time travel is impossible," Riker insisted.

 

"Why is it so hard to believe that we might have technology that allows us to travel in time? Alex and I come from the planet Gallifrey in the Kasterborous System, located in another galaxy. You lot haven't even figured out how to get to Andromeda yet!" Evander argued.

 

"What he says is logical, Commander. I would be most interested in learning more about your technology if you would allow it," Data interjected.

 

"Well, I suppose a little peek inside the TARDIS wouldn't hurt. That is, if we might take a look at your workings as well, Lieutenant Commander?" Alex suggested.

 

"You may call me Data," he responded and gave them what appeared to be a friendly smile, but seemed to be more of a  practiced response than anything.

 

"Agreed. If you could give us some proof of your claim to be time travellers, we would be more inclined to permit your involvement in negotiations with the Iotians," Captain Picard announced and tugged at the bottom of his shirt as he stood to accompany them to their ship.

 

Dr. Crusher excused herself to go back to her duties, but they were accompanied by the Captain, Riker, Troi, Data, and Worf. Along the way, Captain Picard requested that a Commander Laforge meet them in the cargo bay.

 

"Why does your craft resemble a police box from Earth in the mid-twentieth century?" Data asked them.

 

"It's a disguise. Well, it was meant to be. The ship has what's called a Chameleon Circuit. It's meant to change the appearance to blend in with its surroundings, but while visiting London in the 1960's, it got stuck," Evander explained.

 

"Tried fixing it a few centuries ago, but I decided I like it like this and left it alone," Alex added.

 

"I love it!" Rose announced brightly and moved to unlock the door with the key around her neck. "All aboard!"

 

"But, how will we all fit in there? Would it be best if we..." Riker began but trailed off when he got a glimpse of the interior through the doorway. "What the hell?"

 

"Fascinating," Data exclaimed when he entered the console room.

 

"Oh! What is that music?" Deanna asked as she looked around the room.

 

"Music?" Picard questioned.

 

"That's the TARDIS," Alex replied with a bright smile. "Our ship is alive and as a telepath, you're hearing her song."

 

"It's beautiful," she gasped.

 

"So, as you can see, our lovely, telepathic ship is bigger on the inside, camouflages itself as a police box, can penetrate the shields of a Galaxy Class Starship without even trying, and travelled from Betazed five years ago to here, today in a matter of seconds. Proof enough for you?" Evander asked as he leaned against the console and crossed his arms over his chest.

 

"How? Captain, what is this?" a new voice questioned from the doorway.

 

"Ah, Geordi, this would be the spaceship of our new guests," the Captain informed him.

 

"Welcome to the TARDIS. My name's Rose," she introduced herself as she bounced over to greet the gaping chief engineer.

 

"Geordi Laforge," he responded distractedly, looking around the room in awe. "How did?"

he began and ran back outside to circle the ship before coming back inside.

 

"The ship is dimensionally transcendental," Evander told them, knowing that they wouldn't understand.

 

"So, the interior of this vessel exists in a different dimension to the exterior?" Data questioned.

 

"Brilliant!" Alex beamed at the android. "Do you mind if I?" he added as he held up his sonic screwdriver.

 

"By all means," he agreed with a nod.

 

Alex happily scanned Data to find out more about this very unusual Starfleet officer. "Ooh! Doctor, he's positronic! Come take a look at this!" Evander pulled out his own sonic as they examined Data carefully.

 

"Rose, your husband said you three came here to prevent problems with timelines. Is that what you do then? Do you work for some kind of organization?" Captain Picard asked curiously.

 

"No, we're pretty much on our own. They're Time Lords . W ell, I am too now, but their people used to keep a watch on things like that. Make sure no one caused any paradoxes that would destroy the universe or anything. But there was a war, yeah? His whole planet was destroyed, so now, it's just us," she explained.

 

"I am curious, you said 'his planet' in reference to both of your husbands. Was that an error?" Data asked.

 

"Ah, very observant," Evander commented approvingly.

 

"The reason our lovely wife said that, my dear Data, is because the two of us used to be one person, but a rather unfortunate set of events that occurred rather recently for me, but a very long time ago for him, split us into two people," Alex explained.

 

"What?" Will questioned, finding every new fact about these people more unbelievable than the last.

 

"It's very complicated and extremely unimportant to the facts at hand. Up until a few months ago, we spent centuries only called the Doctor. There may be a few records of me left in the Earth's records from UNIT. When we reunited and married Rose, we each decided to take on separate names as promises to our beloved of the men we would try to be," Evander told them distractedly as he continued to record information about the officer before him.

 

"And so, we became Doctor Alex Tyler and Doctor Evander Tyler . The Tyler is in honour of the beauteous Rose Marion Tyler, formerly of late twentieth century London, England," Alex added with a chivalrous kiss to the back of her hand.  Rose giggled at his antics. 

 

"Then you're human, Mrs. Tyler?" the Captain asked.

 

"Well, I used to be, yeah? There was this thing that happened and I had a chance to change myself however I wanted. Didn't want him to be alone, so I changed species to be like him," Rose replied nervously, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

 

"Everything they've been saying has been completely honest, sir. We may not believe it, but they are sincere," Deanna told Captain Picard. She didn't usually make those pronouncements in front of the people concerned, but the trio already knew that she was a telepath from their previous meeting and she wanted them to know that she would vouch for their honesty as needed.

 

"Tell you what, Captain, why don't we let the gear heads stay here and tinker for a bit, while we go and talk?" Rose suggested. She was just as mechanically inclined lately, but her boys seemed rather enthralled with Data for the time being and Geordi was drooling over the ship's controls.

 

"That sounds like a splendid idea, Mrs. Tyler," he replied with a friendly smile.

 

"Deanna, Will, wanna join us for a cuppa?" Rose questioned as she took the Captain's arm.

 

"I should get back to the bridge," Will responded, seeming to have had enough of the unbelievable tales for the time being.

 

"I would love to, Rose, but a cup of what exactly?" Deanna wondered.

 

"Tea, of course. That is, you do have tea here, yeah? I can get some from our kitchen if you don't," Rose answered.

 

Captain Picard chuckled at the flustered young woman. "Of course we have tea. Let's go to Ten Forward. Mr. Worf, I don't think the security detail will be necessary any longer," he called over his shoulder.

 

"Aye sir," he grumbled and dismissed the two officers that had been keeping watch over the TARDIS since its arrival in the cargo bay.

 

The Captain escorted Rose and Deanna to Ten Forward, which seemed to be the social area of the ship. There were large windows, multiple tables and couches, several chess boards, and a long bar along one wall. Rose smi led brightly at the friendly space and join ed  her companions at a table. It  was only a moment before a lovely woman with a rather unusual style hat approach ed  their table.

 

"Ah, Guinan, may I introduce Rose Tyler. She and her husbands are our guests on board for the time being," Picard inform ed the newcomer.

 

"Welcome to the Enterprise. It's been some time since I've encountered any Time Lords," Guinan respond ed as she  stared at Rose with a raised brow.

 

~'Doctors, not sure if it's good or bad just yet, but there's a woman here who recognized me as Time Lord without a word about it,'~ Rose informed her husbands and felt their shock and worry through their bonds clearly.


	4. Old Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this one is moving so slowly. My muse and I are arguing over it, but here's the next chapter and I've got a pretty good idea what I want them to try out after this.

Chapter 4 – Old Friends

 

"Rose? Are you alright?" Deanna asked when she felt her sudden fear at what Guinan had said.

 

"I... I don't know. How did you know I was a Time Lady?" Rose asked, her hearts beating faster than she could ever remember feeling before.

 

"I've had my share of run ins with a few. Forgive me if I'm not particularly comfortable with the idea of having any on board, especially after what happened in the war," Guinan told her harshly.

 

A moment later, two Doctors rushed into the room and dashed to Rose's side. "Are you alright, darling? What happened?" Evander questioned as he checked her over, then looked up when Alex tapped him on the shoulder.

 

Alex was staring at Guinan in shock and Evander seemed similarly taken aback when he also recognized her. "Guinan? What the hell are you doing here?" Evander wondered.

 

"Whom may I ask am I talking to? You both seem to know me, but it was likely that you had a different face the last time we met," she responded defensively.

 

"The Doctor," they replied at the same time.

 

The dark skinned woman's eyes widened and she looked between them uneasily. "Are you crossing timelines? Why are there two of you here at the same time?" she demanded.

 

"Well, there was a bit of an accident when I was regenerating at one point. I say accident, really it was just that I didn't want to change when I had just been reunited with the love of my lives after several years apart and redirected the energy, inadvertently causing a split that created an extra Doctor, namely me," Alex rambled in explanation.

 

"If I had any doubts before, that bout of verbal diarrhea just confirmed it. You're the Doctor alright," Guinan said with a laugh.

 

"Oi!" Alex protested.

 

"That still doesn't answer what you're doing here. You're a long way from home, Guinan," Evander interrupted.

 

"What home? After the war, there was nowhere left to call home. El-Auria was invaded by the Borg once the Daleks brought down the shielding around our system. My people scattered across the galaxy trying to get away from it all," she replied fiercely.

 

"I'm so sorry," Alex told her sadly. "I tried to stay out of the war. I didn't want to be a part of the fighting, but I couldn't help it in the end. I had to stop them before they destroyed the universe."

 

"I understand, Doctor. That's why we ran. My people aren't fighters, we're listeners," she said more calmly as she saw how broken he was at the mention of the Time War.

 

"I'm sorry if I frightened you, Rose. During the war, the Time Lords were about as well liked as the Daleks," Guinan apologized.

 

"It's alright, yeah? Just wasn't expecting anyone to recognize it at a glance," Rose replied.

 

"Well, El-Aurians are very observant and while most species wouldn't immediately notice the differences, there are several. Thankfully, Guinan is an old friend of ours, so nothing to worry about, love," Alex told her and pulled a chair next to hers so that he could sit with an arm around her shoulders.

 

Evander scowled at Alex for a moment for monopolizing their wife, but grabbed another chair to place on her other side and entwined his fingers with hers. Guinan took their orders and left them to their conversation.

 

"What happened with Data and Geordi? You didn't just leave them on the TARDIS when you ran over here, did you?" Rose asked them.

 

"What? No, of course not," Evander replied with a glance at Alex over her shoulder.

 

"So you just kicked them out without an explanation, then, is that it?" Rose suggested, knowing all too well how they reacted to thinking she was in some kind of trouble.

 

"Well, there might have been some kind of explanation? Sort of?" Alex responded evasively while rubbing the back of his neck.

 

"Right. You'd better apologize to both of them later," she chastised and Deanna stifled a giggle at their interactions.

 

"Well, I must say, being in Guinan's good books certainly makes a difference to me. She is a very good friend and a great judge of character," Captain Picard commented.

 

"That she is," Evander agreed.

 

"When did you meet her?" Rose questioned.

 

"Hmmm, velvet and curls? Or was it before that?" Alex replied, his brows furrowed in thought.

 

"Definitely. I believe I was travelling with Charley at the time," Evander added.

 

"Ah, yes," Alex exclaimed with a nod.

 

"What did she mean by having a different face?" Deanna wondered.

 

"Time Lords have this sort of trick when they're about to die. It's called regeneration. There's like this big flash of light and their whole body changes, but they keep all of their memories. At the time that the Doctor was split into two, Evander looked and acted exactly like Alex does right now," Rose explained.

 

"Quite the improvement now, I'd say," Evander teased.

 

"Oi! Mr. Grumpyface!" Alex retorted.

 

"Not so grumpy now that Rose is back," he argued.

 

"He's got you there, love," Rose agreed and kissed Evander's cheek playfully.

 

"That's an incredible advantage for your species," Picard commented.

 

"Definitely. And completely unique in the universe. In almost two thousand years of travelling through time and space, I've never encountered another race that regenerates the way we do," Evander responded.

 

"So, this is what you do in your travels then? Find things that are out of their time and fix them?" Deanna asked, curious about their involvement with the ship's current assignment.

 

"Well, sometimes. More often than not, we're just wandering around for fun," Alex replied with a grin.

 

"And more often than not, that wandering around gets us into all sorts of trouble," Rose added with a bump to his shoulder.

 

"I told you, darling, the TARDIS brings us where we need to go, not always where we want to go," Evander insisted.

 

"And apparently, we needed to meet you on Betazed before coming here, rather than going to Atlantis like they promised me," Rose told Deanna, rolling her eyes.

 

"Well, I'm very glad you did and I'm glad that our paths did indeed cross again," Deanna responded with a friendly smile.

 

"It will be another day or so until we reach the Iotian system. For the time being, I will leave you in the very capable hands of our ship's counsellor," the Captain told them politely as he stood from the table.

 

"Thank you, Captain. And thank you for the lovely tea," Rose replied before he left. "So, Deanna, how are things between you and Will?"

 

"Oh, there really isn't anything between us anymore," she said dismissively.

 

"What? Even with that bonding thing that you two had?" Rose questioned.

 

"We'll always have that low level of awareness, yes. We can only have one Imzadi, but shortly after we met you, he was assigned to a starship and his career became his priority," she explained.

 

"But you're together now, so what's the problem?" Rose asked. She had been separated from the Doctor for several years as well and they fell back into sync very quickly.

 

"We just don't feel that it's appropriate as coworkers and it's been a long time since..." Deanna began rambling and looking away from the scrutiny of the trio before her.

 

"Sounds like excuses to me," Alex interrupted.

 

"And I was the king of excuses when it came to one Rose Tyler," Evander added.

 

"Look, it was a mutual decision. We're not like that anymore," she insisted, seeming almost pained by the statement.

 

"Alright, Deanna, I'm sorry. Maybe it was a mutual decision and maybe it was a little one sided, I don't know. But it seems to me like maybe there's a hint of regret in that decision? Having the kind of connection that you two made together is an incredible gift in a relationship. I can't tell you how much our bonds have helped us through not only the emotional stresses that come with any relationship, but their ability to communicate with me and help in dangerous situations. It would be a benefit to your working together, not a problem," Rose told her honestly.

 

"We've both moved on," Deanna insisted.

 

"Is he involved with someone else right now?" Alex asked her.

 

"No. In fact, we just recently visited Betazed. My mother was hounding me to get myself a man and get married again before it's too late. She had a Ferengi drooling all over her and he kidnapped not only my mother, but Will and I as well," she informed them.

 

"Ugh, Ferengi? That's disgusting," Evander responded with a grimace.

 

"And whatever happened to universal acceptance of other species?" Alex asked him pointedly.

 

"Don't you dare tell me that there is anything attractive about the Ferengi. You might as well suggest kissing someone from Raxacoricofallipatorious," Evander argued.

 

"Oh, alright. They could do with some dental hygiene and a moral code," Alex conceded.

 

"Anyway, there seemed to be a hint of some of that old spark between us. We visited the same places where we had been when we met you actually," Deanna admitted.

 

"Do you want to give it another go?" Rose asked her.

 

"You know, I think I do. I don't know if he does though," she responded with a sigh.

 

"You leave it to me. At the very least, I'll get him throwing that idea of being coworkers as a problem out the window," Rose told her assuredly with a wink.

 

"Well, we don't exactly have a job,” Alex explained.

 

“Not traditionally anyway,” Rose interjected

 

“But we do make an excellent team," Evander finished, proving their point.

 

"The stuff of legend," Alex added with a broad smile.

 

They talked for quite a while as they finished their tea. Afterwards, Deanna brought them up to the bridge to discuss the details of their mission. When they got there, Will was sitting in the captain's chair, and Data sat in one of the chairs closest to the viewscreen, which was currently showing the view of passing stars as they travelled through space at warp speed. Lt. Worf was standing at the controls overlooking the bridge. Deanna led them to the computer stations behind him. They pulled out two chairs from below the stations and the Doctors gestured for Rose and Deanna to take them while they looked over their shoulders. Rose knew it was more because they loved to pace around than chivalry, but she accepted the gesture gladly.

 

"So, the reports from the last time anyone made direct contact, state that Dr. McCoy accidentally left his communicator with the Iotians when they left the planet's surface. The crew were concerned, of course, because the communicators contain all of the software used in our universal translators as well as power cells far beyond what they had developed. They did not, however, go back to try and retrieve the technology," Deanna explained and displayed the original mission logs.

 

"That was a long time ago. Nobody has made contact with them since then?" Rose questioned.

 

"There have been radio communications, but given the violent hostage situation that arose with the original Enterprise crew, they avoided all face to face contact. The planet has abided by Captain Kirk's original deal of paying a percentage of the planet's resources to be considered a protected member planet of the Federation," she replied.

 

"So, this mission will finally see real negotiations take place, then?" Evander asked, clearly not happy to be part of a diplomatic team. While he did prefer to talk his way out of trouble, official diplomacy was usually stuffy and boring.

 

"I'm sure we can leave that part to Starfleet. Our role will be to assess what kind of damage has been caused to their development by the introduction of advanced technology," Alex assured him, fully aware of why the situation was making him itch.

 

"So, the question is, do we go in with Starfleet, announcing ourselves properly? Or do we take our usual route of snooping around uninvited?" Rose wondered.

 

"Well, given the TARDIS' insistence that we meet up with our friends here, I'm guessing that it would be best to stick by them," Alex suggested.

 

"You're always best with the domestic approach, darling. We'll let you talk to them while we check things out," Evander agreed.

 

"We'll make sure to include you on the away team when we get there. They contacted us, requesting this meeting, so we expect a friendly welcome when we get there," Troi informed them. "We won't be arriving until later tomorrow evening. Would you like me to show you to guest's quarters for the night?"

 

"No, we slept after our trip to Betazed. We won't need to sleep again for a few days," Evander replied, earning a slightly shocked look from Deanna.

 

"What do you do around here for fun? I'm sure we can amuse ourselves overnight," Rose told her.

 

"Are you familiar with holodeck technology?" Deanna questioned with a smirk.

 

"Ooh, that's brilliant! Rose, you're going to love this," Alex responded excitedly.

 

Deanna led them down the hall to a large set of doors. They looked more like the cargo bay doors than most of the other doors along the way. Entering the space, they found a large, black room with a bright yellow grid on the walls. There was a computer terminal to the right and Alex immediately began searching the preprogrammed selections for something that his wife might enjoy.

 

"Well, you seem to have that in hand, so I'll leave you three until tomorrow," she said with a smile and the large doors closed loudly behind her.

 

"What exactly are you looking for, Alex?" Evander wondered as he seemed to be searching for something specific in the database.

 

"Oh, you're going to love it," he replied, waggling his eyebrows at his spouses when he finally selected something on the screen. Rose looked over his shoulder and decided that yes, this would be fun.


	5. The Holodeck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is taking more out of me than I anticipated, so I'm sorry that it's taking me so long to update on this one. Forgive me if I've written the accent wrong, I did my best. And please let me know what you think of the smut, this is definitely NSFW.

Chapter 5: The Holodeck

 

Alex spent quite a while typing parameters into the holodeck controls, before he finally turned to his spouses with a wolfish grin. "You're both gonna love this," he told them, waggling his eyebrows.

 

They were each directed by the computer to a separate room. Inside each found a change of clothes appropriate to the role they were assigned and a written summary of who they were going to play in this little story. Alex had chosen the scenario, so none of them should have been surprised, but Rose couldn't stop laughing the whole time she was getting changed.

 

She could feel Evander's amusement as well, and Alex was buzzing with excitement and arousal over the game he had laid out for the three of them. At the end of reading the story, Rose was instructed that their safe word was 'pears' and as soon as she was ready, she exited the change room.

 

As expected, she found herself outside, in the hills of Scotland, and she began to run. She wasn't sure where he was at the moment, but she knew that Alex was chasing her. Rose found some bushes that would provide some cover and crouched between them so she could watch for her pursuer and catch her breath.

 

She looked out into the dim evening light, but couldn't see him anywhere, which is why she screamed when he suddenly grasped her arm from behind and pulled her up from the ground forcefully.

 

"Got ya! Ye timourous beastie!" he cried triumphantly.

 

"Let me go!" she protested and tried to pull out of his hold on her.

 

"Not a chance. I paid a fair price for ye, and you're coming with me," he insisted and pulled her along with him toward a nearby road. It wasn't long before a castle came into view and he marched her straight inside. "You've not shown me proper respect, lass, but ye will to Lord Tyler or ye'll learn the consequences."

 

Rose bit her lip to keep from laughing as she followed Alex through the lavishly decorated hallways. She forgot how much he enjoyed putting on the Scottish accent when they had met Queen Victoria and today she would have both of them with Scottish accents. Oh, and she was their property as well.

 

They reached a large, ornately carved door, and Alex knocked on it loudly. Evander's voice sounded from inside, "Come in."

 

Alex pulled her in behind him. In the light from the candles and the fire in the hearth nearby, she could finally take in their clothes. Both were dressed in Victorian style suits, though Evander's was slightly fancier and Alex's was a bit dirty from chasing her around outside.

 

"A gift for you, my Lord. I bought her for six pence in London, thinking she was quite pretty, but ended up chasing the lass all over the countryside as she tried to run for it," Alex reported as he pulled Rose closer to Evander. He looked her over, taking in the slightly torn tights she was wearing. Alex had programmed the holodeck to give her precisely the same outfit she had worn when they faced the werewolf. She had gotten through that whole adventure just fine the first time, but somehow, merely crouching in the bushes to hide had pulled a run in her tights.

 

"She is pretty," he agreed, grasping her chin to look at her more closely. "Certainly worth more than you paid for her, unless of course, she continues her disobedience."

 

"Aye, I've warned her that she'd best show you more respect, my Lord," Alex replied.

 

Evander hummed his acknowledgment and walked back to sit in a large chair by the fire. "Get those clothes off of her. I'd like to see her properly," he ordered.

 

Rose allowed herself to be stripped bare as she stood in the middle of the room. She tried to look fearful as was her role, but it was difficult not to smile at how much they were enjoying this little game. She tried to cover herself slightly, but Alex grasped her arms firmly and spread them wide as he held her in front of Evander.

 

"Mmm, very nice, indeed. She needs to be taught some discipline though. And you deserve some reward for your efforts as well, Alex. What is your name?" Evander demanded.

 

"Rose, sir," she whispered.

 

"Well, Rose, your first task for this evening will be to suck his cock until he comes into your mouth and swallow every drop. Do you understand?" Evander instructed, the filthiness of the command making her wet already.

 

Rose nodded and Alex removed his trousers and pants before lounging on a chaise across from where Evander was sitting. She knelt on the floor between his legs and licked him slowly before taking his firm erection into her mouth. Alex groaned loudly and held onto her hair tightly.

 

Suddenly, they could feel Evander caressing both of their minds sensually. It was almost too much for Rose to handle. The little fantasy around them, Alex's erection throbbing in her mouth and the feel of both of her husbands' lust in her mind, all of it had her dripping with need. Evander knelt on the floor behind her, still completely clothed, and began stroking soft circles over her naked backside.

 

Alex wasn't going to last much longer. He was the one to create this scenario to begin with and it was all too perfect. He tugged at her hair harshly as he thrust himself harder into her luscious mouth. "Rose. Oh, Rose," he moaned repeatedly, his eyes clenched shut to reduce the sensory overload. She hummed happily at her ability to please him and that was his undoing. Rose swallowed the salty liquid as he released it into her throat.

 

Alex collapsed on the chaise, seeming exhausted or perhaps just sated and Rose felt Evander's hands pull her up and away from him, guiding her onto the large bed. She laid down on her back and looked up at him, waiting for her next instruction.

 

"That was... That was good," Evander told her, clearing his throat as he seemed to have been just as overcome by the experience as the two of them were. "Very obedient. Just as you should be. Now, turn over and pull up your knees so that glorious arse is in the air."

 

Rose happily complied. This was one of Evander's preferred positions. She had been surprised that he hadn't done this while she was sucking Alex off, the way he often did, but thought that maybe he was trying to drag things out a little bit. She was beyond surprised when he suddenly slapped her backside painfully. She cried out in surprise and reflexively curled herself up tighter into a ball.

 

"None of that. I told you to get that arse in the air. Your punishment is not over yet for your disgraceful behaviour. Only when I'm sure that you won't be sitting comfortably for quite some time will you take my cock. Your only task from now on, as my property, is to please Alex and myself whenever we choose to have you. Is that clear, Rose?" Evander told her harshly.

 

"Yes, sir," she mumbled into the pillow and repositioned herself. She knew that he was paying careful attention to her mind, making sure that she was still enjoying their little game and listening for their safe word in case she wanted him to stop.

 

He spanked her several more times, the pain was not unbearable and she found that it actually fanned the flames of her desire. Both of her Doctors were soothingly caressing her mind now, she could feel their lust and turned her head on the pillow to look back at Alex. He was still sprawled on the chaise, openly watching their little display and stroking himself slowly. He smirked at her when he noticed her watching and spoke softly into her mind, ~'Good game?'~

 

~'Brilliant, love,'~ she replied silently and closed her eyes as the Doctor behind her gave her one more loud slap.

 

Evander opened the front of his trousers, unable to wait even long enough to undress himself properly now. All of this fantasy had been perfect. But of course it had, the scenario was one he had imagined during their adventure with the werewolf and masturbated to hundreds of times afterward. Alex knew that both of them would enjoy this thoroughly and the way Rose was basking in it, built his desire even more. He thrust into her harshly as he grasped her hips to keep her steady. The cheeks of her behind were now a fierce shade of pink and she whimpered slightly when his hips bumped against the sensitive flesh. His long, cool fingers moved to stroke soothingly over her bum while he continued relentlessly pounding into her, chasing release.

 

Alex groaned beside them as he came once again from the spectacle of their coupling on the bed. Rose echoed him and started to tremble as well. Evander held her hips tightly again as his speed increased, urging her over the precipice and following in short order. He tumbled next to her on the bed and tried to catch his breath. Rose started giggling when Alex climbed in on her other side and snuggled up next to them.

 

"That was fun," Alex commented and Evander hummed his agreement.

 

"A little unexpected, but definitely fun," Rose replied.

 

"Oh, that was a very old fantasy of mine," Evander informed her.

 

"Which is why I knew you at least would enjoy it. And after Rose's little escapades with our previous incarnations and a certain turquoise tie, I had a feeling that she wouldn't be opposed," Alex commented and snuggled up against her. Rose hissed as he came into contact with her aching behind and he pulled away quickly. "Right, best get that fixed up," he said and reached over her, into Evander's pocket for his sonic. Alex's own was likely on the other side of the room with his trousers.

 

A few moments later, all of the soreness was gone and he tossed the device back to its owner before pulling Rose into a tight embrace, happily.

 

"Perhaps we should go back to the TARDIS to tidy ourselves up a bit? I'd hate for them to need us and find us sweaty and smelling of sex," Rose suggested. With a few verbal commands, their lavish surroundings disappeared to once again reveal the black walls and yellow grid of the holodeck. Their clothes were folded neatly nearby and they all dressed quickly before heading back to the cargo bay that held their ship.

 

After a brief shower, Alex was back in his brown pinstripes, Rose in jeans and a t-shirt, and Evander wearing a white shirt that was buttoned to the top, his jacket with the red lining, and black trousers. They strolled the hallway of the ship, arm in arm, making their way back to Ten Forward for something to eat.

 

The room was emptier than the last time they were here, but it was still considered night time on the ship, so most of the crew were either asleep or on duty monitoring the various systems that kept things running. They did, however, see Data sitting at one of the tables, apparently playing chess with himself. The trio approached him and Alex picked up one of the pieces to make a move. It seemed to startle the Lieutenant Commander and he looked up at them suddenly.

 

"Sorry, didn't mean to surprise you there," Alex apologized, placing the piece on one of the higher levels of the board.

 

"There is no need to apologize, Doctor, I cannot feel surprise. I had not anticipated that the three of you would be awake at this time," Data responded as he looked back at the game, analyzing what Alex had done.

 

"Sounds like surprise to me," Evander commented.

 

"I have no emotions. They are not part of my programming," he argued.

 

"Why would your creator not give you any emotions?" Rose questioned.

 

"I do not know. I met my brother at one point. He was constructed before me and was programmed with emotions. He claimed that the colonists found him to be too perfect and demanded Dr. Soong create a less perfect android, which resulted in me," Data told them.

 

"Oh, now I don't believe that, Data! You're a marvellous android. If he does indeed have emotions in his programming and you came afterward, I'm willing to bet that he's jealous of some upgrades that you have and that's why he told you that," Alex assured him.

 

"I will never know. The records have all been lost from that time period," he explained. "May I ask why the three of you are not resting at this time?"

 

"Oh, we don't need to sleep very often. Probably alright for a couple of days right now," Evander replied from where he was gazing out the window at the passing stars. It was an unusual view for them since they typically only looked out the doors when the ship was stationary or from the surface of a planet. The windows in Ten Forward were huge and allowed for spectacular stargazing.

 

"Ah. Another interesting trait for your species. I am curious. You said that your home planet was in a different Galaxy. Would you mind pointing it out for me in astrometrics?" Data requested and both Doctors smiled happily.

 

Rose simply rolled her eyes and followed along as the trio babbled about science that she only barely grasped at this point. This was sure to take them up to the morning and they could get on with their business with the Iotians.

 


	6. Sigma Iotia II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. First, I got stuck on what to do with these aliens, then I decided that my other series needed to be finished first. I'm back to this series and I have ideas for at least two more stories after this within this little universe. I hope you'll stick with me for it all.

After several hours going over three dimensional star charts in astrometrics, Data informed them that they would be arriving at their destination shortly and should probably go to the bridge. When the turbolift doors opened, Data immediately headed for his place at Operations. The three Time Lords hung back near the science stations, waiting for some direction from their new friends.

Riker stood from the captain’s chair and greeted them with a warm smile. “Good morning. Did you sleep well?” he asked.

“Oh, we didn't need to sleep. Probably not for a few days right now, but we did some exploring in the holodeck, then discussed star charts with Data for a bit,” Alex replied.

Riker wasn't sure why Rose’s ears turned red at mention of the holodeck. But he knew all too well, what happens on the holodeck, stays on the holodeck. He was relatively sure that Rose probably didn't enjoy the discussions with Data nearly as much, however.

“Well, I hope our excursion today is a bit more interesting than star charts for you,” Riker said with a wink to Rose.

Rose laughed. Data however turned in his seat to face the Commander.

“On the contrary, Commander, our examinations of the maps of surrounding galaxies, including the home galaxy for the Doctors, was quite thorough and very stimulating,” Data argued.

“For some of you perhaps, but I'll bet Rose found it a bit dry.”

“Oh, that's alright. I'm used to it with these two,” she teased, taking an arm of each of her husbands. “I'm glad they found someone who would let them show off how brilliant they are.”

With a nod, Riker turned back toward the viewscreen and asked, “Status?”

“Estimated arrival at Sigma Iotia II in twenty seven minutes, sir,” reported the young man to his right.

“Any further communications from the Iotians?” he asked.

“No, sir. While they have acknowledged the updates we have transmitted, there have been no further messages from them,” Lieutenant Worf stated.

“Is that normal?” Rose wondered.

“Well, they’ve only had occasional subspace transmission contact with anyone from Starfleet. While it would be nice for them to contact us more directly since we’re on our way, we haven’t established any protocol with them,” Riker answered. “Captain,” he added when Jean-Luc Picard entered the bridge.

“Good morning, Captain,” Alex greeted with a smile.

“Good morning. Riker, Data, Worf, I’d like you and our guests to join me in the observation lounge,” he responded, walking straight into the room where they had spoken yesterday.

The Doctors shrugged and followed him, everyone gathering around the table. Alex and Evander were about to put their feet up on the table as they relaxed, but Rose swatted them both, informing them mentally that they were being rude. Deanna and Geordi joined them all a few moments later, presumably asked to come by the Captain earlier.

“Will, I’d like your away team to include our visitors, as they seem to have some additional knowledge on the Iotians. Is there anything that you can share with us Doctors? About their current political situation or technology?” Picard asked.

“Well, in this time period, they shouldn’t be more than a level five planet, but given the warning we got about out of place technology, that may not be what we come across when we get there,” Evander told them.

“Level five?” Riker interrupted. “I’m not familiar with that designation.”

“Oh, a system used by the Shadow Proclamation, my people, and several other prominent species in the Universe. It refers to technology levels. By your standards, level five would be pre-warp and without energy weapons,” he explained.

“But, given that they were left with one of your old communicators for almost one hundred years, they could have diverged from that quite drastically,” Alex added.

“Granted,” Picard agreed. “So, given their history, we should be prepared for anything despite their friendly invitation. Deanna, I’d like you there to anticipate their intentions. Geordi, given the unknown technological situation, I’d like you to be ready. But I’d prefer not to send too many people down immediately given the unknown nature of this meeting.”

“Understood, Captain,” Laforge replied with a nod.

“Data, you should probably hold back with Geordi. They’ve just dismantled and reverse engineered who knows what from a communicator. I don’t need them taking you apart next,” Will explained.

“Agreed, sir,” Data responded, clearly not eager for that either.

“Right. So, Deanna, Worf, Rose, Alex, and Evander will join me for initial contact. Geordi and Data will be prepared to join us, potentially with a security team, if necessary,” Riker announced.

Rose felt a bit nervous as they stepped onto the transporter pad a few minutes later. She’d been through teleports before, but there was something about being on the Enterprise of all places that made it feel a bit surreal. Her stomach did a flip as she watched everything turn glittery for a moment and they materialized on a new planet.

They appeared to be inside a large, public space, surrounded by bright, flashing lights. There were huge, sweeping staircases and bright carpeting lining pathways through the area. As the small group took in their surroundings, they were approached by several Iotians wearing uniforms similar to those worn by the previous Enterprise crew that had visited them. The colours, however were much brighter than the typical Starfleet uniforms. Between their bright clothing and the barrage of lighted signs around them, it felt a bit like going to Oz from drab old Kansas.

“Greetings from Starfleet. I am Commander Riker, this is Counsellor Troi, Lieutenant Worf, Alex, Evander, and Rose Tyler,” Will announced.

“Welcome to Sigma Iotia II,” said the man wearing a bright yellow shirt. “I’m Captain Kanto. I run this place. We contacted Starfleet to discuss the terms of our previous agreement.”

“You’re referring to the regular contributions that keep your planet a member of the Federation and under our protection?” Will asked.

“That’s the one. All that happened a very long time ago and we think it’s time for some renegotiation before we keep giving you a cut of our resources.”

“That sounds very reasonable,” Deanna interjected. “Is there somewhere we can all sit to discuss what it is that you’d like?”

“Certainly,” Kanto replied.

“Actually, before we go do that. Would it be alright if the three of us went for a bit of a look around the place?” Alex asked, not wanting to be dragged into boring negotiations when they had their own investigating to do.

“If it’s alright with our hosts?” Riker questioned.

“Yeah, yeah, sure. Just need the decision makers for our little chat,” Kanto replied with a wave.

“Rose, take my communicator, so we can keep in contact or you can contact the Enterprise,” Deanna suggested, handing the small pin over to her.

“Good idea. We’ll see you soon, yeah?” Rose said with a smile.

“Of course. Shall we?” Riker prompted their host to lead on to their meeting.

The three Time Lords wandered off into the crowd of natives as the three Starfleet officers went to do their political stuff. The area looked like a futuristic version of Las Vegas to Rose’s eyes. It was filled with flashing lights, casino type games, and drinks being served to lavishly dressed patrons.

“Bit posh around here, yeah?” Rose asked as the trio strolled arm in arm.

“I’d have to agree with you there. We may need to go off the beaten path to find out anything,” Alex responded, looking over people’s heads to find the best way out of the main thoroughfare.

“This way, I think,” Evander told them, leading the way to what looked like a back door. It was barely lit, perhaps a fire exit or employee passage.

Going outside, they found themselves in a dimly lit alley. The ground was surprisingly free of debris that they would have expected in such a place, and there didn’t seem to be anyone else around. They all shared the thought that this was a bit odd compared to the many alleyways they had found themselves in over the centuries, but made their way down to where it seemed the road would be.

“Is everyone inside? With how crowded it was in there, I’d have thought it was prime time around here,” Rose wondered.

“Yeah. Something’s not quite right here,” Evander agreed and scanned the surrounding area with his sonic. “All humanoid life forms in scanning range are inside one of the buildings. There’s no one outside.”

At his pronouncement, a small, white and black robot rolled up to them. “Curfew is passed. Everyone is to remain in their designated areas or face the consequences,” it informed them, the red lights on its head focusing into a bright point. “Justice is swift.” 

“Run!” Alex shouted, grabbing both of their hands and heading for the main entrance to the nearest building.

The little robot followed them threateningly, insisting that they stop and face the consequences of their disobedience. Since they were used to this type of thing, they easily slipped into the crowd and lost their pursuer fairly easily.

“Well, I don’t know about you boys, but that looked like an energy weapon to me,” Rose told them.

“It certainly did, which means they’ve definitely advanced more than expected. The existence of energy weapons and the power supply that they’d need for all this shows that, but not enough to warrant the warning that we got from the TARDIS about this. There has to be something more dangerous here,” Evander informed his spouses.

Alex tried to look inconspicuous as he strolled over to one of the gambling machines nearby and scanned it with his sonic screwdriver. He followed a signal from the machine to the nearby wall and frowned. “Let’s see if we can get to the basement,” he suggested.

It took some time and dodging employees, but they eventually found a staircase that would take them down to the utility rooms, where they could examine the computer systems and wiring that controlled the building. What they found was something that definitely wasn’t reverse engineered from a communicator.

“What is that thing?” Rose asked, staring at the huge, green glowing machine in front of them.

“Something that certainly shouldn’t be here,” Alex answered, scanning it with his sonic while Evander did the same on the other side.

“Whoever gave them this, it wasn’t the Enterprise that last visited,” Evander added.

“Do you know who the technology does belong to?” Rose wondered.

“Not many races from around here,” Alex answered as he rubbed the back of his neck in thought. “But I’m willing to bet that they’ve formed an alliance with someone who doesn’t want them dealing with the Federation at all and the whole talk about negotiating is a ruse.”

“Should we contact Captain Picard, then?” Rose asked.

“Let’s see if we can find out who this is first,” Evander said, moving off to snoop the rest of the area first.

*Riker to Rose Tyler,* the communicator sounded with a chirp.

“Hello, Will. Something the matter?” Rose asked, trying not to alarm him with their discovery just yet.

*I’m afraid so. Deanna is missing.*


	7. Missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a very long time since I've updated this, and I noticed after posting the last chapter that a few of the last lines didn't post correctly. They've been fixed, but you might want to go back and read that one over again before starting into this one. Thanks for sticking with me.

Alex, Evander and Rose were transported back to the Enterprise as soon as they completed a few more scans on the alien technology that they had found.  Upon the disappearance of Deanna, Captain Picard had ordered a security team to join Riker and Worf on the surface.

 

“What’s their story on her disappearance?” Evander asked when they joined Picard in his ready room.

 

“So far, they’re denying any involvement and we haven’t been able to locate her,” he replied.

 

“Because she gave me her communicator?” Rose asked, worriedly blaming herself.

 

“I’m sure they would have taken it from her as soon as she was abducted anyway, Rose,” Alex assured her, taking her hand.

 

“Quite right,” the Captain agreed.

 

“But she’s Betazoid.  Can’t you just scan for the only Betazoid on the planet?” she wondered.

 

“The differences between Betazoids, humans, and the Iotians aren’t distinguishable with long range sensors,” Picard replied.

 

“There is another option,” Evander began hesitantly.  

 

“You have more sensitive equipment?” Picard asked.

 

“Well, yes, but that’s not what I’m referring to.  I don’t know if you’re aware, but Will and Deanna have a slight telepathic bond between them, created several years ago when they were together,” Evander explained.

 

“Are you suggesting that he can somehow communicate with her?” the Captain questioned curiously.

 

“Not exactly.  What they have is more about feelings and an awareness of each other.  Now, they haven’t worked on strengthening that connection for some time, so it’s weak, but not broken.  We are stronger telepaths and might be able to help him boost that awareness enough that he could follow the connection and find her.”

 

“We can certainly check with Will.  I’m sure that he would agree if it means finding Deanna.  Now, about the technology that you found?” Picard prompted.

 

“Yes, well, we downloaded the information from our scans into your computer to compare it with known species in the area, in this time.  But whoever gave them this technology is most likely trying to undermine the Iotians’ relationship with the Federation,” Alex told him.

 

“So, do we tell the Iotians that we know they’re messing about with someone else and get them to admit it?” Rose asked.

 

“It might put Deanna at risk to force their hand.  I think it might be best to locate her first, then confront them once we are standing on more stable ground,” Picard told them.

 

“Agreed.  Do the Iotians appear to be helping with the search for Deanna?” Evander wondered.

 

“Our teams are searching as much as they are allowed, but the Iotians are insisting that their security force is looking for her on our behalf,” he said with a sigh. “Which of course, is no help if they are the ones that abducted her to begin with.”

 

“And they won’t be able to go outside because of those nasty robots,” Rose added.

 

“Robots?” Picard asked.

 

“Yeah,” Alex began, rubbing the back of his neck as he was slightly embarrassed by their little adventure. “We tried to go exploring outside and ran into some kind of automated police robot.  There seems to be some kind of curfew and no one is permitted outside on penalty of death, so we had to do a bit of running.”

 

“I see.  Well, I think it would be best to recover Counsellor Troi as quickly as possible, so that we can confront the Iotians about their hidden ally.  In the meantime, we will continue our analysis of the technology to see if we can find out who is behind all of this,” Captain Picard told them.

 

The trio agreed and returned to the surface to join Commander Riker and the security team that was attempting to search for Deanna.  They found Will pacing worriedly near where they materialized and knew that he would do whatever he could to find Deanna from the look on his face.

 

“Any luck?” Rose asked, fairly certain that Will wouldn’t look like that if there had been news.

 

He merely shook his head and clenched his fists by his sides.

 

“Alright, we have a plan that might help in finding Deanna, but it involves you and us and a little bit of telepathy,” Alex told him, rubbing the back of his neck.  He wasn’t sure how comfortable Riker would be with them doing this, but not only would they be able to find Deanna, they’d also alert Will to the benefits of the link he had with her.  Bonds like that were not only enjoyable, but allowed people to communicate their honest feelings, know when the others are hurt, and find their loved ones when they are separated.

 

“What do you need me to do exactly?” Will questioned.

 

“You’ve got that Imzadi thing with Deanna, yeah?” Rose prompted.  “Well, the Doctors can help with their telepathy to boost your connection to her and then you should be able to feel where she is.”

 

“You can do that?” Will asked.

 

“You could do that without us if the two of you had stayed together all this time.  But, yes, we can help you do that,” Evander told him.

 

The Commander looked doubtful, never having gotten very far with developing the link between them before they went their separate ways, but he nodded his agreement.  

 

Alex and Evander approached Will and each put one hand on the sides of his head.  The two Time Lords closed their eyes and focused inward as they worked on boosting the telepathic link that the couple had formed.  Riker gasped and tensed when he could feel his Imzadi.  He glanced around worriedly before dashing off in one direction.

 

“You can feel where she is?” Rose called as the trio chased after him.

 

“She’s in pain.  We have to find her, now,” he replied brusquely.

 

“Right.  Where are we headed, Will?” Alex asked.

 

He stopped for a moment, looking around, before heading to one of the doors leading outside.  They knew this would be a problem, but it was a risk they would have to take if they were going to find Deanna.  Once on the sidewalk, Will started heading toward a nearby building, focused entirely on where he was going and not his surroundings.  Thankfully, his Time Lord friends were watching for resistance as not only were a small group of hostile robots on the way, but what looked like several of the planet’s security forces as well.

 

“I can hold them off here,” Rose suggested.

 

“We’re not leaving you to face that!” the Doctors argued.

 

“Well, the two of you are helping him with that telepathy thing.  I doubt you can stay here while he runs off, can you?” 

 

“Only one of us needs to stay with him.  The other can keep supporting the link through our own bonds.  Alex, don’t lose him,” Evander insisted, taking his wife’s hand as they faced off against the aliens.

 

Alex nodded and chased the Starfleet officer to the door he was wrestling with.  Using his sonic, the Doctor was able to get them inside quickly, where they would likely find their own resistance.

 

Rose and Evander held their ground.  Three of the small robots and a half dozen officers stopped in front of them.  “No one is permitted outside passed curfew,” one of them announced.

 

“Really? You might want to post a sign or something.  Maybe inform visitors before they wander off and get themselves into trouble,” Evander suggested innocently, though it was clear that they saw the other two run away.

 

“Given your ignorance of our laws, you will be incarcerated rather than killed immediately.  Collect the others,” their leader ordered with a nod to several other officers that started heading toward the building where Will and Alex had gone.

 

“Wait, wait, wait!” Evander called in an effort to stall them. “We are part of the official team to search for the missing officer.  Shouldn’t that give us permission to search everywhere?”

 

“As we informed your Commander, our security forces are looking for her.  There is no need for additional search parties.  You are not authorized to leave the designated area.”

 

“Why do you have a curfew anyway? Why keep everyone inside all the time?” Rose questioned.  “I didn’t even see a way to move from one building to another.”

 

“That is not your concern.  Arrest them and collect the others,” their leader ordered.

 

Rose and Evander sighed as they were taken to yet another jail cell.

 

\--------

 

Alex followed Will up the large staircase, regretting that there wasn’t more time to explore what was in this new building.  It certainly didn’t contain the crowds and entertainment that they were faced with before.  He wouldn’t call it deserted, but seemed to be more official, perhaps filled with offices or something.

 

Riker didn’t pause for a moment as he ran up the stairs.  There was panic in his eyes as he no doubt felt the ongoing pain of his Imzadi somewhere nearby.  Alex scanned the area with his sonic, hoping to find what they might be up against.  

 

“There are two people in there with her.  One of them isn’t human or Iotian.  I think we’re about to find out who their allies are,” he whispered as they approached the door where Will was heading.

 

The Commander retrieved a small phaser from his pocket.  It wasn’t as powerful as those usually carried by security, but was easily concealed and would be more than enough for two people.  He checked that it was set to stun and nodded to Alex to unlock the door.  While the Doctors hated using weapons, Alex was relieved to see that he was using the stun setting.  He was a little worried that the Starfleet officer might have been too angered by the pain they were inflicting to remember what he would normally do in this situation.

 

Alex could hear the guards from outside making their way up the stairs and decided to lock the door behind them with his sonic to buy them some time.  Hopefully, they could call the Enterprise to transport them out once they had Deanna with them.

 

They were suddenly faced with the sight of Deanna Troi being torturously interrogated.  Her captors had yet to notice that anyone had entered, thankfully.  

 

Alex placed his fingers on Will’s temple to communicate with him silently, ~I’m going to stop boosting your link to her for now.  You’ll be able to focus more since you aren’t used to it.~

 

Riker nodded and the two of them approached the brightly lit area in the center of the darkened room.  Deanna had tears on her face and looked exhausted from the ordeal.  Without a word, he stunned the two men and moved to release her.

 

“Will! How did you find me?” she rasped, her voice rough from crying.

 

“I never would have without the Doctors’ help,” he told her as Alex scanned her for injuries.

 

“Well, your bond was already there.  We just helped you follow it.  She’s fine.  Let’s get everyone back up to the Enterprise,” Alex suggested.

 

“Riker to Enterprise.  Three to beam up.”

 

*Have you located Counselor Troi?* Picard asked in reply.

 

“She’s here.  We were separated from Evander and Rose,” Will told him.

 

“If you could scan for a binary cardiovascular system, you can probably locate them,” Alex suggested.

 

*We’ll start that scan immediately. See you in a moment,* Picard responded.  

 

Just as they heard the guards from outside pounding on the door, the trio was transported off of Iotia and back onto the starship.


End file.
